The present invention relates to the field of imaging. More particularly, this invention relates to updating firmware between an imaging device and a host system.
Imaging devices, such as cameras, typically store still or moving (video) image information on film, video tape, or other media. Digital cameras capture image information in digital format and store the image information in memory, such as a flash memory, or on other digital storage media. The digital image information can be downloaded to a host system, such as a personal computer. The image information can then be manipulated by rotating the image, cropping the image, or otherwise altering the image with software applications residing on the host system.
The imaging device includes firmware that allows the imaging device to communicate with software on the host system. The firmware includes instructions for performing various functions. For example, the firmware may be used to determine the exposure of an image, sense color in a particular manner, compress image data, conserve power, perform self tests, and/or specify accessing and formatting protocols to the storage medium on the camera.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to upgrade either the host software and/or the camera firmware with a new release of software or firmware. A common method for upgrading software is through the use of a patch, or service pack upgrade. This method consists of distributing a set of programs via floppy disk, CD-ROM, or World Wide Web to the host machine. The service pack, when run, modifies the components of the host software that need updating.
Updating the firmware is more problematic. This process is typically performed manually by a user. It may involve running an executable program, then resetting the imaging device. Manual updating of the firmware is inconvenient, and may lead to errors caused by incompatible versions of firmware and host system software.
A method of updating firmware on an imaging device coupled to a host system is disclosed. The host system detects that the firmware on the imaging device is incompatible with a configuration of the host system. In response to detecting the incompatibility, an updated firmware image is transferred from the host system to the imaging device. In one embodiment, the updated firmware image is an older version of firmware than the one that is replaced.
Other features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.